


Buriram Chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Crush, First Kiss, Multi, Win celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Someone has to take a decision about his future, someone is declaring his love, someone has his first kiss after his first pole position and someone else his first win this season.ThaiGP of love <3





	1. Friday - Valentino/Jorge

Nothing seemed to go right and he was so tired of faking, of trying to find something good in the endless disaster his bike was. How could he be actually happy od being constantly at the bottom of the grid, seconds away from his annoying team-mate who was almost certainly going to become World Champion again?

He didn’t even know why he was still doing it, when clearly the team wasn’t helping. It was obvious they were only waiting for him to give up and probably that was the reason why he was stubbornly refusing to do it.

It was becoming harder and harder though…

The only thing he could save from this awful period was the man laying by his side, holding his hand in the private terrace of the SPA Suite he rented for them to have some relax, together, alone.

Valentino turned to look at him and Jorge smiled.

“Thank you for bringing me here, another evening closed in a meeting room with the team looking at my pitiful data was the last thing I needed.”

The Italian kissed the Spaniard’s hand.

“You’re welcome, you know I like to spoil you but… Jorge, you can’t go on like this.”

The look into the older rider’s eyes was serious and Jorge knew he couldn’t avoid this issue with him much longer. The problem was, he really didn’t have a solution that wasn’t retiring, something he really wasn’t willing to do.

“There are no alternatives, Vale. They want me to end the contract but it would be like admitting I failed and I certainly don’t want to give that to Puig.”

“It’s your health we’re talking about! You have to think about you first, who cares what that asshole wants? They don’t deserve you.”

Jorge looked away, at the sky above them because he was sure he would break down and cry if he kept looking at the caring and worried expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Valentino rolled on his side and placed a hand on Jorge’s cheek to make him turn to look at him. The Spaniard mirrored his position so that they were now face to face.

“ You can take my bike.”

“What?!”

That was a joke, not even a bit fun to be honest… but no trace of humour could be read on Vale’s face.

“I’m sure Lin would be happy to have you back, you know the bike by heart because it’s still the one you left. Maverick could be a problem but it would be only for one year, than Fabio will take his place and I’m sure you two could do a great job to bring Yamaha back where it should stay.”

“Are you completely crazy?”

“No, I’m serious. If you don’t want to do like Johann and not race next year waiting to find a seat for 2021, that’s the only option. I don’t want you to stay with HRC, they already have damaged you enough.”

“Vale, it’s not funny…”

“No, you’re right. You’re putting both your physical and mental health in danger, there’s nothing to joke about this. It’s your future we’re talking about, Jorge. You’re only 32, you’re a World Champion, you deserve better than this.”

Jorge was speechless. Valentino was actually serious and he couldn’t believe he was thinking of retiring to give him his bike. Never, not even in his wildest dream, he could have imagine to have such a perfect man in his life, what did he do to deserve him?

“But you’ve just announced your new chief engineer, you still have a contract.”

“I’m sure you’ll work well with David. And I’ll do everyone a favour to retire, Yamaha doesn’t listen to me anymore because they think I’m done, they’ll probably take you more into consideration for the development of the bike because you still have some years to ride.”

“I can’t let you do this for me.”

“I’ll do it anyway, sooner or later. If I have to leave my bike, I’d rather do it with a purpose and even if I’m sure Fabio would do great in the official team, I guess he can wait until 2021, while you can’t.”

The Spaniard was looking at his partner, not knowing what to say.

“I love you, Jorge. I want you to be happy more than anything. And if I have to retire to let this happen so that you can go back to be on top, then it’s not a sacrifice.”

After this, there was no way Jorge could hold back the tears. He said it, Valentino said that he loved him and it was the first time someone told the three words to him… he was so scared to say them first even if he was well aware that he loved the older man for quite a long time now.

The Spaniard brought Vale close for a kiss, a sweet, slow declaration of love, while their bodies became one only thing.

“I love you too, so much… that’s exactly why I can’t let you this for me.”

“But…”

Jorge placed a finger on Vale’s mouth to silence him and smiled.

“I have to solve this on my own, I’ll find a way that doesn’t imply you to quit racing. I know I can always rely on you but this is something I have to deal with by myself, I need it.”

They stayed there in silence for some seconds. Of course Vale knew Jorge would say something like this and that he had to accept his decision being by his side whatever happens. He nodded smiling to him and kissed the younger man softly on the lips.

“Ok. But would you at least consider the idea of coming to Tavullia and live with me?”

Jorge chuckled. The Italian wasn’t someone willing to give up that easily, he’s determined to take care of him and there really wasn’t a reason not to let him. Valentino spoiling him was the only thing that made Jorge really happy.

“There are plenty of mountain bike paths nearby, we don’t have a lake but we’re close to the sea, which honestly is better, Toni can come whenever he wants to train with the boys and your mother will be relieved to know my mother will make sure you eat and sleep enough.”

“I don’t need you to tell me all the good reasons to say yes… the only one that matters is that it’s your home and wherever you are, that’s my home too.”


	2. Saturday - Fabio/Celestino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their pole-position was the best news of Saturday!

It was all new to him, being in the post qualifying press conference with the other pole-men. He was thrilled but he managed not to show it, until he felt Fabio holding his shoulder.

“Congratulations! You did an amazing job!”

At this, Celestino couldn’t help but blush and only an almost slight ‘Thank you’ escaped his mouth.

It was ridiculous, they have talked before, Franky introduced them at the start of the season and since the Yamaha rider has become a sort of older brother to Celestino and is very close to his team-mate as well, they spend a lot of time together during the race weekends.

But lately, every time they were close, something inexplicable happened to the young Italian and he was a bit scared of it.

“Hey, pole-man, there you are!”

Franco reached them to hug Celestino, ruffling his hair like a real big brother, making him blush even more and Fabio chuckled, with a very sweet smile looking at how embarrassed the Moto3 rider was.

“We’ve decided to go out and celebrate you, just a dinner in one of this typical karaoke restaurants to have some fun.”

“Oh, ok but… I don’t want to be late tonight.”

“Don’t worry, you know we’re all good boys. Fabio, you want to join us?”

Celestino found himself to hold his breath waiting for the answer.

“It would be fun! Thank you.”

Fabio smiled and the Italian could smile back. There was the actual possibility for this to become one of the most pleasant nights of his life…

*****

They actually had a lot of fun, they eat some delicious Thai food and sang together with the locals in a very nice restaurant surrounded by a tropical garden.

Celestino felt almost dizzy even if he didn’t drink a drop of alcohol, like all the other boys. He knew it was because of Fabio’s presence, his smile, his smell, the heat of his body he could feel whenever they were close, which happened a lot of times, actually…

He needed some fresh air so he went out on a terrace to breath the cool air of the night.

Only a minute later, the French rider joined him.

They were standing in silence, side by side, leaning on the wooden balustrade, looking at the garden lit by coloured lanterns.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

Fabio broke the silence.

“Maybe a bit…I’m not used to this, I usually start more far and I know I have to make a comeback during the race. Now I’m in front and I have to set the pace… it’s strange.”

“I know exactly how you feel. For me it’s the same even if this is not my first pole. I’m always a bit scared not to be able to handle the pressure of being the one in charge of the race but it fades away immediately when we start.”

Celestino nodded.

“I’m not really thinking about the race, at least I’m trying not to because I’ve learnt Moto3 is quite unpredictable.”

“It’s a lot of fun too, for sure more than MotoGP.”

“Not always, but yes, our races are not boring!”

They exchanged a smile.

“Vale told us once that if you wake up on Sunday morning with the feeling that you can win, then nothing can stop you from doing it, except yourself. We can be our worst enemy on track.”

“He’s absolutely right. You’re lucky, you know? To have the chance to train with him, and Franky, and all the boys too.”

“Yes, I really am. I’ve been given the chance to do what I love, with the most amazing group of friends. There’s nothing I can ask more.”

From inside the restaurant, someone was looking at Fabio and Celestino getting closer and closer, laughing and chatting, smiling at each other like a teenage couple flirting.

“Do you think it will work?”

“I really hope so. Celin is so shy…”

“He’s only 18, I’m sure this is his first crush and it’s for a man who is another rider. Try walking in his shoes.”

Franky chuckled and turned to Lorenzo by his side.

“Like you don’t know I have…”

“Well, it went good in the end.”

Baldassarri intertwined their hands and Franco smiled.

“It did, I can only hope for them to be happy as we are.”

*****

Celestino and Fabio left before the others, taking an adventurous and funny ride on a tuc-tuc back to their hotel. None of them wanted to say goodbye but it’s becoming late and so they went straight to the elevator to go to bed.

They were about to reach Cele’s floor when Fabio spoke.

“I really wish for you to get up with that feeling tomorrow.”

The younger man smiled.

“You too.”

The doors opened and Celestino was already going to his room when Fabio called him. The French was in front of him in a second and before the Italian could realise what was happening, a pair of soft lips were placing a kiss on his.

He closed his eyes but when it ended, he opened them to find Fabio with a strange look in his eyes, like he was afraid he’d gone too far… so Celestino decided to kiss him back, just to let him know he was on his same page.

They smiled in the kiss and both brought it to the next level, with tongues exploring while Fabio’s hands were firmly on Cele’s hips, with the younger man circling his neck.

It felt good, so damn good, like reaching the pole position after going through Q1 when no one thought it was possible…

“Even if we won’t win tomorrow, can we do this again?”

It was a stupid question but Celestino’s brain wasn’t working properly. Fabio smiled.

“Of course, whenever you want, whatever position we’ll finish in, wherever in the world we’ll be.”

It took them more than ten minutes to finally say goodnight and go to their rooms, with a foolish smile never leaving their faces. And before falling asleep, Cele knew that even if he won’t win the race tomorrow, he has, somehow, already won something more important.


	3. Sunday - Luca/Pecco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luca saved the weekend in Thailand and seeing Pecco celebrating him at Parc Fermé was just too sweet...

It was an incredible feeling. One he was almost forgetting about. His other win last year has been the most important day of his life, this time, he can live this moment in a different way, with the person who changed everything for better during the last year.

In Sepang, Luca realised he was in love with his team-mate because the joy for his win was overwhelmed by the joy of Pecco winning the Moto2 Championship.

In Buriram, he can savour the victory completely. It’s his day.

Ever since he saw Pecco at Parc Fermé, Luca wanted nothing but to kiss him. It wasn’t possible, of course, and waiting for the time when they could finally be alone was unnerving… interviews, celebrations, calls… he just wanted to run in his motorhome and wait for his man to be there but he couldn’t.

When also the MotoGP post race press conference was over and people were starting to leave the circuit, Vale went to hug him.

“You can use my motorhome so you’ll avoid the press waiting by yours… he’s already there.”

Luca smiled, he really had the best brother, always able to read his mind and make his wishes come true.

“Don’t be late, the boys want to celebrate you.”

“We won’t, thank you…”

The younger man almost run away leaving Valentino chuckling. Luca was always calm, serious but when it was about Pecco, he completely changed.

The Ducati rider welcomed Luca with a huge smile and a kiss that lasted more than usual because that was exactly what Luca needed to celebrate: get lost in the feelings only Pecco was able to make him feel.

“You’ve been amazing!”

“I still don’t know how I managed it… I mean, I knew I felt really good on the bike but the last thing I could imagine was having this kind of race.”

“it’s never easy to lead on your own. You have to focus more than when you’re fighting with someone else or in a group. But that makes your win even more special because you used your head, you didn’t make a single mistake even if you’re not used to this kind of situation.”

“You know what I was thinking about when I was there, alone?”

Pecco shook his head and Luca started to place soft kisses all around his face, on his neck, while his hands were getting rid of his boyfriend’s clothes, between one sentence and the other.

“That I wanted to make you proud of me…”

“That I wanted to give you something to celebrate since this year you’re not able to do it and even if you say it’s fine, I know you miss it…”

“That I’m so lucky to have you, Pecco…”

The older man was smiling, enjoying the touch of Luca’s mouth and hands, thinking back at when he was the one winning races and the other man was always the first one to congratulate him, happy for him because they weren’t only team-mates, but friends and even more.

Pecco was having a troubled time, this year he could only celebrate Lucas’s achievements but it was ok, because he knew how much his boyfriend deserved this and he was proud and happy.

Luca was like a gift someone gave to him, when they first kissed one year before after his title, everything seemed to have found its place in the world.

Since then, their feelings grew every day more, until they made love and finally said ‘I love you’.

When he was wearing nothing but his underwear, Pecco started to undress Luca too.

“I am so proud of you, Luca, not just because you won today, you know that… I don’t miss the podium because I have you, and you fill my life with so many other things that I don’t really care I’m far from the top.”

They have slowly reached the sofa where they fell, always kissing.

“I’m so lucky to have you too…”

They kissed and got completely lost in their world, until it was dark outside and they were obviously late for the Academy celebrations. No one said a word to them because it was written all over their faces the reason why…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting.  
<3


End file.
